All That Glitters
by Cat Steven
Summary: Rose leaves a little friend behind for Steven. I want to give credit to @flying ducks298 for the idea!
1. Who Is It?

**Hello guys, and welcome to "All That Glitters". A big thanks to flying ducks298 for coming up with this story! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter one, shall we?**

Chapter One: Who Is It?

As Rose's gem glowed, she saw tears run down Garnet, Amethyst, and especially Pearl's face(s). "I know this will be upsetting for you," started Rose, "but you will get to meet baby Steven, and I left a little friend with him – Greg will show you once Steven is born! I love you, my gems, and I hope you will love Steven. Take care." There was a bright pink flash, causing everyone to close their eyes. In Rose's place was a small, squiggly laughing baby.

Garnet picked him up. He would be such a good member of the team once he was capable of using his powers and controlling them. She smiled at the thought and kissed his gem. Steven giggled, maybe because the kiss tickled, or maybe because he felt loved.

Pearl couldn't bear to look at Steven's glowing gem – why had Rose left them to take care of him like that? Why did Greg and Rose even plan to have a baby, knowing that Rose would have to destroy her physical form? It pained her to even think about how Rose chose Greg over herself. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Amethyst was speechless. Of course she would miss Rose, but she would love to meet and play with little Steven. She couldn't wait until he would be at a suitable age for playing. She would really miss Rose, because if Rose wasn't ever made, there would be no "Rebellion", no meeting Pearl or Garnet, no meeting Rose, and she would still be in the Kindergarten. She felt pained but excited for the new baby.

Greg kissed Steven. Surely he would miss his beautiful, caring, sympathetic wife, but she was willing to give up her physical form to have their first and only son. Steven would be the best family member, who could keep the family in harmony, and would love them very much. Seeing Steven for the first time was amazing, and the gem glow he produced was beautiful. Everyone had a pinkish tint on their faces from the glow, and once they changed him later on his glow was now only slightly but still very visible through his red onesie.

Greg, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and even Steven all had one thought in common. Garnet wouldn't dare use her future vision, knowing that would spoil the surprise. Their question was, _Who was the little friend?_

 **Okay guys, don't worry, these chapters will be much longer. See you again in other stories and/or chapter two!**


	2. The Surprise

**Welcome to chapter two! I had writer's block but now I am ready! Onto the story ~.**

Chapter Two: The Surprise

While Greg held baby Steven, he led the gems to an area where the _surprise_ lived. Surprisingly, it was a large, cozy area, fit for an animal. _An animal?_ Even if there was an animal, Pearl was not sure if she would be able to put up with it – they already had to take care of a baby – what else new? Garnet was so excited. If it was a surprise for Steven, then it would be such a good one. Amethyst felt very nervous – she had just discovered what a baby was, and if it was another one she would be frustrated at the very least.

"Meet Tourmaline," Greg said, opening a pen. An eager, small puppy with _lots_ of energy and _very floppy_ ears emerged very slowly from the open door. Even though Steven was a very young baby, he quickly grew interest in the puppy. He loved her immediately. She was very playful and energetic, and all of the gems appreciated that. Gloria was the center of attention, and even baby Steven couldn't argue. Tourmaline was mainly the glue that kept the family together. "Aren't you a good dog?" Greg asked one day, when the gems had come to visit Steven.

Pearl loved Steven immediately, and the same occurred with Garnet and Amethyst. They cared for Steven dearly, and it was such a heartwarming thing to see. Your newborn baby getting along with a pet and his future caretakers was such a good thing to see, too. While Tourmaline was chasing Amethyst and Garnet, Pearl went over to Greg. She may have not gotten along with him as well as they did now (this is a flashback story), but she would need his help. Baby Steven was such a handful, it would probably take all three of the gems' help. She thought about what would happen in the future. He would surely love his puppy, wouldn't he?

As she helped Greg and made the formula for Steven, she knew it was going to be such a long journey. Rose had told her they would be getting a friend that never grew old four weeks before she had Steven. Pearl knew to not question the good leader once more. After all, she was very nervous to have her very first child, the very first human-and-gem hybrid. It was and still is such a beautiful thing to see. It was secretly the gems' hope that Steven would have magical abilities.

When Pearl started to feed Steven the new formula she made, he latched onto it immediately and suckled on it. He was drinking REALLY fast, and that resulted as a lot of vomiting for drinking too much too fast, so she tried her best to slow down. "I guess he was really hungry today," Pearl said quietly to herself. It was such an amazing experience to be feeding your leader's baby, knowing that would be the start of a very special species. That would mean other humans and gems would start being couples and having children, but not too many because more gems would have to give up their physical forms.

Steven was such a beautiful human life. He might have had some things that weren't pretty, like being sick or having smelly diapers, but he was such a beautiful baby, Pearl had realized. She loved taking care of Steven in every way she could and in every good way possible. She loved how he smiled really hard when Tourmaline would get into messes, and when he gave Tourmaline a positive smile. While Pearl silently hummed to Steven, she thought about how Rose having him and getting Tourmaline was the best idea in years.

 **Okay guys, I tried to make this as heartwarming as possible! Sorry this was so short...but thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter, and please look forward to the next chapter(s) of "Welcome Home, Little Pup"!**


	3. The Playroom & Family Fun

**Welcome back, friends! Today this chapter is about Steven playing with Tourmaline…it's a cute little one. Enjoy! Onto the story ~.**

Chapter Three: The Playroom & Family Fun

Steven was now one year old.

It had been such a fun journey to keep him growing and healthy. One year old was a good age for Steven. It was a good age to teach him how to socialize as well, and he would be really good with playing with Tourmaline. Tourmaline only got her ears tugged on, hard massages on her back, and got petted with little sticky fingers (Steven drooled all over them). She didn't mind. As long as she got affection, love, a roof over her head, a warm bed, and some food, she was forever happy. The only thing she didn't like was when Steven chewed on her ears. Other than that, she didn't really mind anything else. She did feel sad when Steven cried, though. Tourmaline liked to be called Tori for short, it made her feel sad when Steven cried, and she didn't really like to smell stinky diapers, but everyone knew she cared for and loved Steven. One thing Tori absolutely HATED was when Steven spilled his formula on her fur, especially when she was trying to clean herself. She smelled like spoiled milk until her bath time, but felt much better when Garnet or Pearl bathed her. Amethyst never bathed her yet.

One thing the gems considered though was getting Steven a playroom. Many children love to play and socialize, and since Steven was half-gem he could now say only a small portion of words. He would call Tourmaline "Towi," he would call Pearl "Pal," Garnet "Gant," and he would call Amethyst "Ameh". Steven was only one, so usually at his age he shouldn't have been able to speak, though the gems were very lucky to have a smart child along with a smart family pet. How remarkable! And who knew a leader could take the form of a small baby child who could barely talk? This was pure remarkable!

While Steven was nonchalantly scribbling a sloppy picture, Tourmaline trotted over to him. "Towi, I daw faly!" he screeched. He proudly showed Tourmaline a picture of the Gems. Pearl, obviously had an oversized nose, Garnet was a stick figure, and Amethyst was taking a nap. Greg was smiling in the corner, and Tourmaline was doing flips. "Good dawing?" Steven asked, smiling. Tourmaline gently nudged him, which encouraged him to show everybody. "Pal! Ameh! Gant!" Steven shouted, running in the living room. "I daw faly!" "How sweet," Garnet giggled. "Show us your drawing, cutie pie." Pearl and Amethyst were surprised. The boy was only one year old; how was he drawing already?!

"Oh, what's this drawing?" Pearl blabbered. She was interested, but she wondered what Steven would be like when he was much, much older. "Show us!" Amethyst encouraged. Steven shyly and reluctantly handed Garnet a paper. When Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl observed the drawing, they each had different reactions. Garnet blushed and giggled, and hugged the drawing close to her. Amethyst smiled and began laughing, because of how relatable the drawing was. Pearl blushed and stuttered. "M-my nose is not _that_ big!" she muttered, but she loved the drawing anyway. Greg smiled. "My growing kiddo," he said, ruffling Steven's hair. Tourmaline licked Steven's hand.

Even though Tourmaline was still a puppy, she acted mature. She wanted to set a good example for Steven, and she had done a good job. When Steven turned two, Tourmaline was watching Steven playing with his little LEGOS, and Amethyst was playing along with him. "Are you having fun, lil' buddy?" Amethyst asked with interested. Steven nodded excitedly, and continued trying to build his castle. What was odd, was that Steven's castle had looked way better and detailed than her failed attempt. _What a smart little man,_ Amethyst thought as she watched Steven build a swing.

He had grown so much, and Tourmaline did, too. She even gave Steven little rides, with Pearl's safety gear, of course. "Tori, go fast!" Steven yelled. "Be safe!" Pearl yelled. Tourmaline gently trotted around until Steven grew tired. "Nap time for you!" Pearl chuckled, and took Steven to his little crib. She sung "Silent Night, Holy Night" until he fell asleep. "Rose would be so proud of you," she said quietly, and she gave him a tiny kiss. "Goodnight, Steven." That night, she watched him sleep peacefully while the house grew quiet.

 **I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter four! Sorry that this one was short!**


End file.
